Pierced
by KrimsonGemini
Summary: Ichigo has gotten piercing happy and who better to notice Keisuke Urahara. On all Hollows Eve, things heat up as the elder exsoulreaper and Ichijo find thems alone.


Pierced by Kyte

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach.

Pairings- Urahara/Ichigo

_Not another one, _Thought Urahara as he stared at Ichigo. The boy had pierced some part of his body nearly every month and now the shell of his left ear was covered in silver hoops and saphires. _Well it's his body._

Urahara sat on his window sill hat, as usual, tipped forward over his eyes. He kept the small V-shaped cut in his sights to remind him of the firery carrot top.

"Yo, Urahara," Ichigo said cockily. "Have you seen Renji or Rukia anywhere?"

"No." came the mocking reply as Urahara twirled his cane.

"What about Kon or Yoruichi?"

"Nope."

"Chad or Uryu?"

"Nada." Urahara turned an eye and a mocking smile on the youth he secretlt loved. If your so worried why not just look for them?"

"Is there anyone in the shop at all?" Asked Ichijo looking around.

Annoyed Urahara stood. "They got the day off. It's Hollow-ween, shouldn't you be hunting?"

Ichigo shrugged and squatted on the ground. He tunred his head and let the light bounce off the many rings. "It's boring and Zangetsu wont't pay attention to me."

He sat down and leaned back on his arms causing the already tight shirt to streatched across his chest and ride up on his stomach. Urahara notced the belly ring designed to look like a sword through a skull. A delicate gold chain went from the bottom of the cresent into the tight waistband of his jeans.

Quickly Urahara pulled his gae from the path he followed every night in his dreams and turned them to the youths pecs. The nipples were hard beneath the thin shirt and malformed.

_Oh,_ Urahara laughed at his stupidity. _He got his nipples peirced. So thats four. The saphire that completes his left ear, the nipples and the __belly button__._ His gaze dropped to the gold chain. _But what else?_

"Urahara?" Ichigo snapped. He had obviously been talking a while.

Urahara drew his eyes to the carrot tops mouth. Three peircings graced his lower lip. All were skulls and on his tongue was sure to be another skull, this one with red inlaid rubies. He'd gotten those last month. The month before he'd gotten both eye brows and his nose done. Before that he'd gotten five done to the cartilage of his left ear and before that two on his right.

_What is wrong with this kid?_ Urahara thought as he walked into his kitchen cane over his shoulder.

"Urahara are you even paying attention to me?" Ichigo asked following the elder.

"Not really." Urahara admitted as he put a pot of water to boil on the stove.

"Damn it old man." Ichijo snapped. "At lest feign interest."

Urahara turned a dull gaze to him. "Yeah right." He rubbed a pinky in his ear and yawned. "Look Ichigo, no offense but this is one of few of my quiet nights where I'm not being poisoned by an assisstant who insist on using expired medicine, or having to deal with two noisy brats who insist on destroying my shop, or have to hear moochers complain about my food and their sleeping arrangements. So forgive me for ignoring your whines and complaints about..."

Ichigo's lips covered the elders silencing him.

_Oh he got two more tongue ring_, was Urahara's first thought.

The small balls teased the elders tongue as the two muscles danced.

Ichigo pulled back panting. He stared at Urahara. "If you had been listening you would've heard my confession." He murmured.

Urahara was stunned and was taken further off guard by the gentle kiss on the neck.

"Hey, Ichigo," Urahara whispered. "Am I asleep?"

Ichigo bit his neck causing a slight pain.

Urahara swept Ichigo's feet from beneath him. The boy landed on his back with a grunt. As he opened his mouth to complain it was covered by Urahara's. The elder pushed up the tight shirt to toy with the hooped nipple rings.

Ichigo moaned as he wrapped his arms around the elders neck,

Urahara's hat dropped off causing the elder to pause. He sat up straddling Ichigo's waist. "Well," he said panting. "Guess we need to move."

Ichigo nodded.

Urahara didn't move. He felt the firm bulge against his rear. With a smile he rocked himself against delighting in the way Ichigo moaned and tossed his head.

He leaned forward to kiss Ichigo again but stopped when the tea pot gave a shrill whistle.

Rising fluidly he picked up his hat and walked to the stove. He moved the tea pot stove and was embraced from behind by Ichigo.

"You know Ichijo," Urahara said. "I'm way older then you are."

Ichigo ran his tongue along the shell of his ear. "Your point?"

"I'm top." Urahara shuddered as Ichigo nibbled his ear lobe.

"Fine. Now lets find a bed."

Urahara barely had time to protest before he was swept into Ichigos arms who flashed stepped up the stairs and into upper rooms.

The door had barely closed before when Urahara ripped Ichigo's shirt open.

The pair fell on the futon as clothing, ripped or shredded, was tossed in every direction.

When their nude bodies were bare to the world they pause. Lips, full and moist, swollen from lustfilled kisses were turned up in shy smiles.

Urahara looked at the scars that roamed Ichijo's chest, made by hallows, bounts adn other soul reapers. He traced a finger along the longest cutting form his left shoulder to right hip.

Ichigo shivered causingthe delicate gold chain to tickle the head of Uraharas cock.

Looking down he saw that the gold chain led to... _A cock ring? _Urahara thought. It was obvious Ichigo had been planning this a while. He smiled as he ran a finger around the velvet purplish head down to the long thick shaft and into the silky nest of orange hairs. He cupped the firm set of balls weighing them.

Ichigo growled and buried his mouth against Urahara's throat nipping at the soft flesh.

Urahara rolled them over. He kissed a firery trail down Ichigo's chest. As smooth as ever he slipped his mouth over the crown and took Ichigo in until his lips touched the edge of the cockring. He rolled his eyes up to see Ichigo leaning on his elbows, his head tossed back causing the muscles in his neck to strain.

_Better than any fantasy I've had. _Thought Urahara as he drew his mouth up and down the long shaft. His tongue wrapped around it lightly squeezing rock hard penis.

He drew his mouth up until he head was all that remained in his mouth. He sucked and tongued the small slit, earning a loud cry of pleasure from Ichigo.

Urahara pulled from the head grazing his teeth along it. He nipped the slit before sitting up and gazing at the flushed boy before him.

Urahara delighted in the flushed sweat covered color of Ichigo's skin that sharply contrasted against the bright red shaft that twitched and throbbed with the need for release.

His hand roamed his dresser draw pulling out a small tube of lube. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, thoroughly coating them before sliding them into Ichigo's puckering ass.

Ichigo arched his back adn tensed at the foreign sensation. Urahara's long thin fingers thrust scissored and twisted within him slowly. He gave a half moan half growl when they brushed that sweet sensitive spot within him. He relaxed as Urahara pet the spot over and over. He thrust back and panted seeking the release delayed by the cockring.

Urahara watched Ichigo writhe on his fingers, moaning and whimpering for mercy. Unable to stand it he replaced his fingers with his cock sliding slowly into the warm tight confines.

Ichigo cried out back arching higher off the ground causing the elder to slide deeper into him.

Urahara captured a nipple in his mouth, He swirled his tongue around the nipple and played with the piercing as he thrust hard and deep into his lover. Each time he drew himself out to the crown and buried himself to the hilt. Each thrust brought them closer to the edge.

Ichigo panted and moaned like bitch in heat. He gripped Urahara's shoulders as the elder bent him double on the futon. He could feel the elder swelling within him as it was slammed faster and faster into ass. Ichigo was on the edge, his cock throbbed painfully wanting to spew his seed but unable.

He dropped his head back eyes tight. "Please." He whispered between pants.

He felt Urahara's hand on the ring

"Look at me Ichigo." Urahara said in a strained voice. He was holding back as much as possible but the pressure was getting to be too much.

Ichigo opened his eyes and stared into Urahara's. Only then did the elder release the latch giving a final swift hard thrust at the same time.

They came at the same time. Ichijo's sprayed their chests with his scalding thick seed as Urahara's filled Ichigo's rear to capacity. They lay panting as their cocks emptied and softened leaving them sated and exhausted.

"Aw is the show over?" Came Renji's voice from the doorway.

"Don't worry." Uryu said. "I have it all on tape." He closed the screen to his camcorder and waved it.

Ichigo flamed red, forgeting the pain in his rear he pushed Urahara off him snatched up the cane and launched at his _friends._

Urahara leaned on his elbows and laughed at his lover.


End file.
